Electric machines, such as electric motors and/or electric generators, may be used in the generation of electricity. In the aircraft industry, it is common to find combination motors/generators, where the motor is used to power the generator, and, depending on the configuration, functions as a generator, too. Regardless of the configuration, generators typically include a generator rotor having main windings that are driven to rotate by a source of rotation, such as an electrical or mechanical machine, which for some aircraft may be a gas turbine engine. In some applications, the generators initial generate alternating current (AC), which is rectified to generate direct current (DC) for DC components on the aircraft.